Online communication has become increasingly popular, both for entertainment and for business. Such communication includes both asynchronous communication, like email, and synchronous communication, such as Instant Messaging or Chat. Further, these communications include those between only two users (e.g., an email message from a manager to an employee, or an instant message from a husband to a wife), as well as those between larger sets of users (e.g., messages sent to multiple recipients, like a newsletter sent to all club members; or an online chat group, which includes three or more participants). Currently available communication methods allow for the broadcast of information (e.g., text and voice) as well as multimedia data (e.g., live video broadcasts of all of the participants in a teleconference). However, none of the currently available methods includes a broadcast or apply of the biomedical electromagnetic fields of the participants to the other participants.
A method of enabling machine learning to be applied to the magnetic fields emitted by a human heart has been known. However, the method does not provide any means of broadcasting or transmitting these fields to a remote user.
A system that provides a possibly miniaturized device that is able to measure the magnetic fields emitted by the heart has been known. However, the system does not provide any means of broadcasting or transmitting these fields to a remote user.
A method and system that can detect a body condition, (e.g., heart beat rate) and communicating it to a computer have been known However, the method. The method and system do not, however, provide a method of transmitting the electromagnetic field of one user and then applying it to a remote user.
A contact-less device that can measure the electromagnetic fields generated by a given user's heart has been known. However, the device does not provide any means of broadcasting or transmitting this data to a remote user.
A means of comparing the physical condition of two or more subjects has been known, which may include the electromagnetic fields generated by the subjects' hearts. However, the means does not provide any means of broadcasting the field from one subject and transmitting it to a remote subject.
An apparatus and system to measure physical, chemical and biological parameters of the body has been known. The values can be used to trigger or produce an action or signal. The signals are transmitted to a remote data storage station by wireless transmission such as electromagnetic waves, radio waves, infrared, sound and the like, or by being reported locally by audio or visual transmission. However, the action or signal is not transmitted by any means to one or several remote users.
A system and method to measure, without physical contact, a magnetic field on a subject's chest have been known. However, the system and method do not provide by any means of broadcasting or transmitting these fields to one or several remote users.
A method for processing biomagnetic fields generated by biocurrents resulting from activities of human brain or myocardium has been known. However, the method does not provide by any means of broadcasting or transmitting these information to one or several remote users.
A biomagnetic field measuring apparatus has been known. However, the apparatus does not provide by any means of broadcasting or transmitting these information to one or several remote users.
An apparatus and a method to detect bio-signal, amplify, filter and convert bio-signal to digital bio-signal and transmit digital bio-signal have been known. However, the apparatus and method do not provide by any means broadcasting or transmitting these information to one or several remote users.
A real-time acquisition and archiving system for multiple time-sampled signals has been known. However, the system does not provide by any means broadcasting or transmitting these information to one or several remote users.
A technical system for a biomagnetometer has been known. However, the system does not provide by any means broadcasting or transmitting these information to one or several remote users.
A superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) measurement apparatus for detecting weak magnetic field signals has been known. However, the device does not provide by any means broadcasting or transmitting these information to one or several remote users.
A portable health monitoring system having an electromagnetic field (EMF) sensor built in with the goal to promote health and prevent a disease has been known. The plurality of sensors measures the geomagnetic field, the heart rate variability (HRV), and the body temperature of a given user. This information is then transmitted to a microprocessor which is able to use this date to compute several numeric indexes which indicate the user's level of health. The invention also described how this information can be displayed so that it can be used by the given user. However, the system does not provide by any means broadcasting or transmitting these actual field from one user to another that is remote.
The complexity and progress over time to imaging the heart's magnetic field (biomagnetometry) have been described in the prior art. However, the prior art references do not provide by any means of broadcasting or applying the information to one or several users.